Buried Beneath
by glowofthefirefly
Summary: After hearing the tale of a homeless man. Mai gets Naru to take the a case so the homeless shelter can reopen. However, some things are not always seen upon the surface. *Rated T* NaruxMai. R&R, please :)
1. Shiver

Hello readers! I have started another story, because Ghost Hunt and MaixNaru. *fangirls*

Anyways. Here is the sequel to Fairy Tales. (Though it can be read without reading that, its just an OC from the story will be in this and it may be slightly confusing.). MuchmoreNaruxMaiinthis. *cough* Hehehe, Please review and enjoy!

Let the thrill commence.

_Buried Beneath._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. *sulks*

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday. January 13<strong>**th****. 1:36 p.m.**

"It's so cold!" I complain, shivering from the gust of winter air and snow. I grip my grocery bags tighter when I felt them nearly slip from my numb fingers. _At least I can look forward to eating those hot buns I bought. _I dreamily smile at the thought. _Yum, yum._

"Um, 'scuse me miss."

Startled out of my daydream, I whip my head toward the voice. An older man with many layers on huddles on the sidewalk bench gives a small smile. I notice his cart holding multiple bags, filled with clothes, canned food, and other knick-knacks. _Poor man. _I thought as the grocery bags in my hand seemed to weigh a ton.

"I don't mean to scare you, but you dropped your purse." He wobbles out, pointing to my dropped bag in the snow. I gasp and run to go grab it. I felt my heart go out to him. _He could have let me keep walking and then taken anything in my purse. _

"Thank you very much," I bow respectfully and take a seat next to him. Without hesitation, I pull out my bag of four hot buns, take one out, and hold out the rest of the bag for him to take, "Here, sir, I usually can't eat my entire lunch, so I hope it's okay if we share."

He looked shocked at my kindness, "Are you sure?"

I smile wide and nudge the bag closer to him, "Of course!"

With a grateful look, he pulls a bun out of the bag and takes a large bite. I take a nibble of mine, "My name is Taniyama Mai. What is your name, sir?"

"My name is Yamamoto Shinobu. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Taniyama," He finishes and bites into another bun, "What was makin' you smile like that? A young fellow, perhaps?" His grey eyebrows wiggle in suggestion.

I blush and mumble out, "No." He give a jovial laugh. I couldn't help but laugh with him. _Such a kind old man. _"Sir? Why do you sit here? I think there is a shelter just a block from here."

He smiles sadly, "The shelter closed a few months ago because of a lot of unexplained things kept happening. It caused a staff member to break her neck and she landed herself in the hospital for many weeks," I look downcast, "But don't you worry about me miss, I'll be fine!"

_There has to be something- I got it!_

I determinedly stand up, "A part of my job is to study paranormal activity. If you come with me, I'll talk to my boss and he may take your case!"

He looks shocked, "You'd do this?"

"Absolutely."

**Tuesday. January 13****th****. 2:47 p.m.**

"I'm back!" I call out as I lead Mr. Yamamoto inside. "Sit right here and I'll make some tea," He nods and awkwardly takes a seat on the couch. I run into the kitchen and quickly (_well as quickly as you can)_ make some tea.

"Here you go, I'll be right back." I whisper, setting down the tea cup and knocking on Naru's door.

"Come in," His baratone voice calls out. I gather my nerves and confidently walk into the room. I set down the tea cup, to his surprise, "I didn't ask for tea…," He sips, "Couldn't get enough of my handsome face?" I burn red at his teasing. _Don't get mad, don't get mad._

"No! You have a client. His name is Yamamoto Shinobu."

He nods, "I'll be right there."

I take my usual seat as Naru shuffles out and sits across from Mr. Yamamoto.

"Good evening." He greets.

"Good evening, Mr. Yamamoto. So tell me about your case." Naru says coldly.

_Cutting straight to the chase. _

Mr. Yamamoto isn't fazed by Naru's cold demeanor, "The shelter I say at closed down a few months ago because of a woman nearly breaking her neck. But other strange things had happened before that. Things would fall on their own, we would hear voices, get pushed when no one was there, and a few practically levitated off their bed. I saw it with my own eyes."

I gasped. _Oh man that's so freaky! _I took a peak a Naru's face. _He hasn't interrupted yet, so that means he's interested. _

"Tell me about the woman who broke her neck."

"She was one of the staff, people called her Nana. Things had started to get worse around the shelter and a young woman was talking to her about it. Then Nana was practically thrown down the stairs."

"How do you know she didn't just trip?"

Mr. Yamamoto shook his head, "When a few of us went to see if she was okay, she had a bruise in the shape of a hand print around her wrist."

Naru glanced up at me and stayed silent for a moment, holding his chin. "Mai, call the shelter and tell them we will take on their problem. Then, call Miss Hara, Takigawa, Miss Matsuzaki, and Ida Akihiko. Inform them we have a case."

"Thank you very much sir, and you Miss Taniyama."

I beamed as Mr. Yamamoto bowed and left. I went to make the calls.

After his father was arrested, Akihiko and his family moved out of their house to make a clean start. They moved to Shibuya to be closer to the SPR so Akihiko could learn to control his PK. Akihiko turned 13 in December, and when his mom reluctantly agreed to let him go on the next case we take, he was so happy. _Akihiko is going to be so excited! _He's been getting better at his PK powers and will be a big help. _I'm worried for his safety. I don't want him to get hurt. Then again, I'm usually a huge danger magnet. _I couldn't help but sigh at the thought. _He'll be okay. _

And with that, our next case was taken.


	2. Cold

*apologizes until voice gives out*

So school has been so stressful. Finals are commin up and bleh. So I want to get a chapter in to progress it. (thoughIfeellikethischapterreallysucks)

Thank you so much for all the reviews 3 Like foreal. They mean alot to me and make me so giddy!

I'll make it up next chapter I promise! :)

E-cookies for everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday. January 15<strong>**th****. 2:23 p.m. **

It took a couple of days for the owner to accept our help. Monk and Ayako are going to pick up Masako from the airport. Akihiko will be at SPR any moment now-

"Hi Mai!"

I grinned and hugged the teen, "Hey Aki!"

_He had grown a little taller the last time I had seen him. He's up to my shoulders. _I ruffled his brown hair while he scowled and batted my hand away.

"Akihiko," His mother went over and kissed him on the cheek, "Be good okay? I want you to call me every night so I can make sure everything is good." Midori came and hugged me as well before leaving, "You two be safe!" Akihiko grumbled at his mother's affections.

"She's you're mom, she's supposed to worry. How's Yuki?"

He plopped down on the couch and shrugged, "Good I guess. Therapy is doing her some good."

"That's good. I'm really glad."

Lin came out with his laptop tucked under his arm and sat across from Akihiko.

"How are the breathing practices that I taught you going?" He asked the boy. Akihiko sheepishly scratched his neck.

"Uhm…Okay? I guess. I mean I only broke two glasses this time instead of the entire kitchen."

Lin shook his head, "You'll get better."

"It's nice that you all are chit-chatting, but I thought we actually wanted to be on time." A monotonic voice said behind us. I nearly jumped out of my skin. We all stood up and headed to the storage room that held the equipment.

"Hey Aki, why don't you pack the stuff and Lin, Naru, I will bring them to the van?" I suggest, pulling the string that turns on the light.

"O-okay!" He grins and moves to gently putting the cameras in the boxes. It took like a gazillion trips back and forth before finally finishing. I slammed the back shut and dusted my hands off.

"Alright, let's go." Naru orders, sitting in the passenger's seat. Lin drove as Akihiko and I sat in the back. _He is so excited. _I smile, watching the wide eyed, smiling boy that was trembling in excitement.

**Thursday. January 15****th****. 4:10 p.m.**

"About time you four showed up." Monk joked before running over and squishing me in a bear hug. "Oh my darling Mai, I've missed you!"

"You better stop, she's not getting oxygen to whatever cells that are left in her brain." An elegant voice rudely remarks.

"Uhm, my brain works perfectly fine, thank you!" I stick my tongue out at Masako. She ignored me and turned away, kimono sleeve covering her mouth. _She's probably smirking. Oh yeah, that little brat. _ I growl at her.

"Mai stop it, you sound like an animal." Naru jeers.

I made a point to childishly roll my eyes and huff, "Narcissistic, rude, arrogant-"

"What was that? You need to speak up." He says, walking away from me. I fumed and bit my lip. _He makes me so angry! _Monk laughs as he holds me from arguing with him more.

"Look Ayako's back from powdering her nose." Monk loudly says, ruffling my hair.

"What was that, you old monk?"

"You heard me, old hag!"

They both huffed and turned away from each other. I rolled my eyes._ They're worse than me and Naru. _"Hey where's Lin and Akihiko?"

"They're helping move equipment in. We were planning to actually do something." Naru says, carrying in the last box inside. I blush and move to help him. _We forget to help nearly every case…_

"Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry!"

"Stop, Mai, go make some tea."

I look up, indigo blue eyes sparkled down at me in amusement. I roll my eyes and stomp out of the room.

"Mai make tea, Mai shut up, Mai blah blah," I mock walking down the stairs, "I'm not a servant, 'please' would be nice. That jerk."

I felt the air around me still. The temperature drops and I feel the hair on my body stick up. _How eerie…I gotta get out of here._

Then someone breathed on the back of my neck.

I gasp and freeze in place. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. _I squint my eyes shut and clench my entire body. _It's okay, it's okay. Nothing's there…right? _I slowly turn around and open my eyes. Black voids stare back into mine. A cold gust of air blows across my face. _It chilled my soul._ A loud pitch noise invaded my ears and my chest hurt.

Before I knew it, I ended up on the bottom of the stairs.


	3. Unconscious

glowofthefirefly, your poet is showing...

Oh damn! *giggles as I write all the Naru/Mai*

Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter! :) (:

In fact, they were so good, I'll leave this chapter I hadn't meant to post for a few days right here.

Hee hee hee :}

**Disclaimer:** Never will I own Ghost Hunt. Never. Let this soak in.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday. January 15<strong>**th****. 4:55 p.m.**

It. Has. Been. Forty-five. Minutes.

_Forty-six now_. Naru thought irritably. _Where the hell is she?_

"Naru, I'm sure she got lost or is just about here." Lin said. Akihiko nodded in agreement. Monk, Ayako, and Masako went to tour the building, so he couldn't ask them where she was at.

The dark clad man was not appeased. The tap, tap, taping of his foot were in sync with the seconds going by. Naru was internally conflicted with himself. _Where could she have gone? Is she safe? Damn. I can't concentrate, I keep thinking about her too much. _He scowled at the monitors, as if they are the reason he doesn't know where she is.

Then, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go find my stupid assistant."

.

.

.

_Where am I?_

"Mai?"

…_Naru?_

I crack open my eyes and look up at his gentle smiling face. I give him a soft look. Not quite Naru.

"Naru…I'm dreaming?"

He just gives me a dazzling smile and slowly helps me sit up.

"You shouldn't wonder off on your own." He lightly scolds me while I look at him perplexed.

"You're the one that told me to go get you tea."

A strange emotion passed through his eyes before they were closed in exasperation.

"Of course I did…" He sighs before reopening his eyes with the same gentle look. _What did he mean by that? I never really question Dream Naru though._ "Are you alright? You took quite a tumble down those stairs." He asked with obvious concern. _Oh gosh is he worried about me? _I resisted the urge to squeal in happiness.

"Yeah, I am." He smiles at the confirmation and takes my hand.

"Follow me, I have something to show you." The astral plane shifts until it is the shape of the shelter. Except it didn't look like a shelter.

"What is this place?" I ask Naru.

"Before it was a shelter, in the nineteenth century, it was a large funeral home," He tugs on my hand slightly and we walk into a private room, "Watch."

"_What do you need of me?" A young, brunette man asked._

_The other man with black and grey hair sighed, "Did you find one?" _

"_I won't be caught, right?" _

_The older man twistedly smiled, "Of course not, I've been doing this for many years, son. So, did you find one?"_

_The younger man nodded, "The perfect one." _

"_Good job, my boy." _

_The man beamed at the praise, "I'll go prepare now!" _

_The older man got up and patted the other on the back, "You're doing well." _

The scene distorted and morphed back into the glowing Astral Plane. I was extremely confused.

"Naru, that made no sense," I lay down, exhausted from traveling into memories. He pats my forehead and smiles.

"It will in time."

And I fell asleep.

**Thursday. January 15****th****. 5:15 p.m **

When Naru finally found her, his heart nearly stopped. She was awkwardly sprawled out on the ground, arms and legs in weird angles. _She was obviously pushed. _He knelt down beside her and gently checked for a pulse in her neck.

"Mai?"

He desperately tried to ignore the softness of her skin. He sighes when he finds a strong pulse. _Good. She has one._ Relieved that she was okay, he was entranced at her sleeping form. The two fingers that checked for her pulse glided up to the dip behind her ear and his slightly calloused thumb softly caressed her cheek.

Naru felt his heart beat faster as he moved his other hand to brush soft hair out of his assistants face. He observed the dark of her eyelashes and way her chest falls from the breaths that sigh out of her small pink lips. He moved two fingers to gently press against her lips. He unconsciously leaned forward slightly, licking his own lips. He couldn't help but be pulled in by her, like she was the sun and he was a plant. It was gravity and its laws of pulling two closer and closer together. Mai was the algorithm he couldn't solve and his own hunger for curiosity made him crave for her.

Through hooded eyes, he, ever so lightly, pressed his lips on hers.

When he did this, Mai happened to groan, causing her lips to move slightly against his. He instantly pulled back in shock. At himself or the situation, he was unsure. He licked his lips again and his breathing stilled. Being confused was an understatement. _What- Why? Why did I…? _

"Naru?" She moans, lightly opening her eyes. He nearly forgets to put on his façade.

"Mai, are you okay?"

She hummed in approval and tried to sit up, but pain shot her joints. Puts his arms under her neck and knees and lifts her up.

"Wahh! Naru-!" Mai yelps, death gripping Naru's neck.

"Calm down, dummy. You obviously can't walk."

Mai pouts and blushes, causing Naru's thawing heart to throb.

**Thursday. January 15****th****. 6:01 p.m.**

Queue me fangirling.

_Holy crap, holy crap, he's caring me! Kyaaa~! _I bet he could hear the _doki* doki* doki* _in my chest. Because, you know, we basically are like chest to chest right now. We could totally kiss right now. _Oh man, I feel like such a potato._ _A tense potato in the arms of a handsome narcissistic jerk who I just happen to love. _I bit my lip to hold in my giggles. Masako would be so mad right now. Too bad she couldn't be here to see this. Unfortunately she has to be checking the building right now with Ayako and Monk.

"Mai."

I giddily look up, "Yes?"

"Did you dream?"

I sigh and hum, "Yeah, it was really confusing. Apparently this place was a funeral home in the nineteenth century. I saw two men, one was kind old while the other one looked a little older than you. They were talking about finding the 'right one' and the younger one went to go 'prepare'."

"I see." Naru says getting a faraway look in his eyes before looking back down and smiling. _Oh gosh, he has me in his arms and smiling at me. Wake up now, brain! _

"Mai, I'm surprised you know what the nineteenth century is with your intelligence level."

I turn beat red in anger, "I'm not entirely stupid, you know!"

"No, I'm just smarter than you."

I squirmed, "You are such a jerk!"

He looked amused, "You keep squirming like that and I'll drop you."

I roll my eyes and it takes all my self-restraint to stop myself from fighting back. He opens the door to base and lays me down on the couch.

"Mai!" Akihiko exclaims and kneels down beside me, "What happened? Are you okay?"

I giggle and ruffle his hair, "I'll be alright. I can't exactly remember what happened before I blacked out. I must have just fallen down. I'm such a klutz."I move my hand down to cup his cheek and whisper, "A little sleep and I'll be fine, okay? I'm so used to this." He hesitantly nods and lays his head down near mine.

I soothingly stroke his hair before I fall into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Numb

Holy crap it has been awhile. I am so so sorry for the delay. Finals for school are coming up and I had some extremely bad family situations come up. (to the point where I actually had to leave the house)

I digress.

I hope everyone is good and has been behaving~ *cough*not*cough* Hahahaha.

Yup, so hang in there with me and enjoy the next chapter! :)

**Disclaimer**: Never, ever, nope.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday. January 16<strong>**th****. 3:26 a.m.**

_It's warm._

I shifted more and squeezed my arms around the tiny body- _wait body?_

I slowly opened my eyes to find a tuff of honey brown hair in my face. My face softens. _Akihiko…_ I stroked his hair and hummed while cuddling him closer to me. I felt him stiffen before relaxing again.

"You've been tense all day." I heard Lin softly say.

"Lin…" Naru's baritone voice growled. I heard Lin stop typing and this is when I peeked my eyes open to watch. Lin had his arms crossed and his chair turned toward Naru.

"You do realize anything that can stress you out can make you use your PK without knowing."

Naru ignored him, continuing to glare at the monitors. It was silent for what seemed like forever. _What's wrong with Naru? Is he okay? Is he sick? _I felt sleep lull over me again.

"If you don't want to tell me, fine, but just don't lose yourself."

Before I fell back asleep I swore I heard Naru mumble, "I did."

.

**.**

**.**

_Where am I?_

_Oh. I must be dreaming again._

_If I am, Naru should be around. Naru?_

_I don't hear anything, I can't open my eyes! Naru, where are you?_

_It's so cold, please, anybody!_

_Naru!_

**Friday. January 16****th****. 9:14 a.m.**

I shot up, sweat dripping down my face. I put a hand over my chest. _My heart is beating faster than a stampede!_ _Just what in the world was that? _

"Mai, are you okay? You were tossing in your sleep." I heard Ayako ask, handing me a cup of water. I drank half of it greedily.

"I think so… I had a scary dream. It was dark and I didn't know where I was. I couldn't move. I tried to call out, but-!" I choked. Ayako rubbed my back soothingly.

"There, there. Don't force yourself to say anything." She nudged the water in my hand up to my lips, "Drink the water so you don't hyperventilate."

I did as I was told. After about 10 minutes, I started to feel better. "Thank you, Ayako."

She smiled, "That's what I'm here for. Now, you should really find Naru and tell him what happened. I think he's with the others in the basement. We found something."

"Akihiko is there too?"

"Yes, he's fine."

I sighed in relief. "Let's go join them."

.

.

.

The basement really freaked me out. It wasn't massively large, but it looked like it wasn't used in a while. _I really don't like this place. It gives me the creeps._

"As immediately as we stepped into the basement, Masako looks like she's about to be sick." Monk said.

Masako nodded, "I felt the spirits sorrow and there was so much screaming. Something definitely happened here. It's all distorted and twisted. Some don't even know that they're dead…" I felt my insides flip. _They don't even know they're dead…_ Masako covered her lips with dainty fingers, "All of them are young women, as far as I can tell. They are so, so lost." Naru put a fist to his chin in thought.

"Do you think this is where most of the activity originated?"

Masako shook her head, "Not quite. It's almost, like where the spirits live."

Akihiko spotted me with a smile. "Mai, good morning." He hugs me. I hug him while sneakily ruffling his hair.

"Morning, Aki!"

He pulled back with a concerned look on his face, "Are you sure? You looked like you were having a nightmare." Naru unfortunately caught wind of this conversation.

"Nightmare?!" Monk gasped. He came over and bear hugged Akihiko and I. Ayako snatched his ear and pulled him off of us.

"What was it about?" Naru questioned.

I awkwardly laugh as I felt all eyes on me. _Especially Masako's glare. Here we go._ "Well, I was dreaming…And I called out, but I realized I couldn't talk. I tried to open my eyes and move but I couldn't do that either. It was so cold… I started to panic and then I woke up. Honestly, It may have just been a nightmare." I nervously said the latter quickly.

"Mai, remember your dreams in the past have held merit before. Don't sell yourself short." Monk said, patting my head. "Everything will be okay." He added.

_I wanted to believe him, but I had such a bad feeling something terrible is going to happen._

**Saturday. January 17****th****. 4:52 p.m.**

"Naru, I'm going to take a walk around the building, okay?" I suddenly said. _It's so quiet, and I'm so bored._

"Take someone with you. The last time you went out on your own, you fell down a flight of stairs."

"Fine, Akihiko come with me." I grabbed his hand and left the room without Naru commenting.

Akihiko awkwardly ran his fingers through his hair. _A habit he most likely picked up from Naru. _"So…Where are we going?"

"To the attic. Let's see if there is anything up there." I said, pointing to the stairs that led to the attic.

Akihiko nodded and puffed his chest out, "Don't worry Mai, if anything happens I'll protect you!"

I shook my head with a smile. _He's too adorable. _"Okay, okay." My first impression of the attic was it smelled like moth balls and dust. Akihiko sneezed.

He blushed and mumbled an "Excuse me…" We shuffled through boxes until I found a picture of two very familiar men.

"Hey, these are the two I dreamed about. Aki put this off to the side." I rummaged a bit more until I felt a strong tugging to one corner of the room. I felt the crevice of the floor until I felt a wooden board become loose. I lifted the board up and saw a box and a leather journal. "Hey Aki, take a look at this!" He came and hovered over me. I opened the journal to the first page.

. . . . . .

_Dear Journal: April 25, 1853_

_ Mr. Manjiro took me in exactly 1 year ago today when my parents died in an accident. He is a kind man to me. I respect and look up to him a lot. I hope to make him proud._

_Kazuma Yori_

_. . . . . ._

I skipped the next several years, they were mostly about school and teenage problems. _He was a little bit sadistic._ The year he turned 18, however, caught my attention.

. . . . . .

_Journal: August 2, 1863_

_ Today, I am a man. My 18__th__ birthday has arrived. Mr. Manjiro told me when I turn 18, I will be able to help him with his true work. I am curious. I wonder what he means._

_. . . . . ._

He had a journal entry for later that day...

. . . . . .

_August 2, 1863_

_ I know I wrote earlier, but this could not wait for tomorrow. It is the best present I could have hoped for. So beautiful…_

_. . . . . . ._

_What did he mean…?_

"Hey, Mai, what's this string doing in here?" I heard Akihiko ask. He had the box open on his lap as he held up a bundle tied with a red ribbon.

I felt sick.

That wasn't string

_It was hair._


	5. Void

*****Bows with forehead to the ground*

I am so so so so so sorry!

There was so much going on in my life I couldn't find the time to update! I had a lot of home problems, now I got my first job. Now that things are more relaxed I am able to update! Yay! So to make it up to you, this chapter is twice as long as one I would originally make it. Just for you guys ;)

I hope everyone has a happy holiday, to wherever your from and whatever religion you practice.

Have a happy Christmas Eve, and an amazing Merry Christmas!

So without further ado...

**Disclaimer: **I own not this anime.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday. January 17<strong>**th****. 8:53 p.m.**

When Akihiko and I turned in the box, he declared the attic off limits to anyone except for himself and Lin. Akihiko was pretty disgusted when we told him that the string was, in fact, hair. He sat in a chair and stared at the wall for a while, a distant look in his eyes. After a while Monk decided it would be best to get some food and that Akihiko go with him. I think it was best Akihiko left the shelter for a little while. He as a weird look in his eyes and it stared made everyone uneasy.

Naru called Yasu while they were gone to get some information about the building while they were gone.

"The building was built in 1782 as a funeral home by the Manjiro family. They later had a son and when the parents died of carbon monoxide poisoning in 1805 and their only son, Toshiro, took over." The crackling of paper turning was heard over the phone. "It's unknown that if the family committed suicide or if this was simply an accident. The name Manjiro doesn't turn up again until around 1852; a young boy was orphaned when both parents died in a factory fire accident that killed 20 workers. When no one would take the boy in, it shows in the records that the man Toshiro Manjiro adopted the boy, Kazuma Yori."

"When Toshiro died in 1872 and having no living children, Kazuma eventually took over. What's strange is Kazuma also adopted a young troubled boy named Yuri Takashima, and when Kazuma died young, Yuri took over. And when Yuri took over, he also adopted a young boy as well. This pattern eventually stops in 1992, when the last owner to have the building passed down, Haruki Akiyama, died of cancer. A year later, the owner now bought the building and turned it into a homeless shelter."

Naru tapped the table in thought. "Young, troubled, orphan boys. Easily influenced. Hnn. Interesting. Yasuhara call back if you find anything else of substance."

"Yes boss!" His cheerful voice responded before the click of hanging up the phone. Naru continued to tap, lost in thought.

"Ne, Naru?" He stopped, "That was a lot of tied hair in ribbons. If it's been so long, why hasn't it degraded?"

He stared at me for a minute, "Do you know the old wives tale, where hair continues to grow even after you die."

"Yeah, and your nails do too." I added.

"Well none of that is true. What happens is that when you die, your skin dehydrates pulling itself back making it seem like hair and nails have grown. Well, hair is composed of a very durable protein called keratin. So it lasts a really long time, even after the body has degraded."

I really tried to keep up with what he was saying. I really tried. So I just stared at him with stupid deer-in-headlights look while trying to process all the information.

Naru's eyes went from indifferent to shining with amusement, "But I don't expect someone with less than 5 brain cells to understand what I'm saying."  
>"I'm not an idiot, Naru!" <em>This know-it-all smart-ass! <em>I fume. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"We're back!" Monk bursts in with two enormous bags of Japanese food. Akihiko comes behind smiling in tow carrying a bag of drinks. _Thank god! I could hear my stomach calling out from the void._ _Maybe that's why I'm so cranky._ I went over to help the boy while everyone settled in at base.

"Thanks Mai!" He beamed and I couldn't help but smile back. I pat his shoulder and lead him over to sit down.

"How are you feeling?" I ask with a ruffle of his hair.

He playfully stuck his tongue out, "I feel much better now. Monk's a great person."

I laughed with him and looked around at my family.

Yes, such great people.

**Sunday. January 18****th****. 2:11 a.m.**

_Mai! _

Nnh…

_Mai, please follow the sound of my voice!_

It…feels…heavy…

_It's dangerous! _

_Hey! Stay away from her!_

So…cold….

_You can't have her! She's not yours to take! _

….Naru?

_Get out of there, just, please, come to me._

Ngh…Why can't…I move?

_Just keep concentrating on the sound of my voice. Okay?_

Mmk…

_Leave her alone. I won't let you have her. _

Warmth…I can breathe better…

_Mai, open your eyes._

_._

_._

I slowly opened my eyes to have my face smothered against his chest.

"Naaaru?"

Dream Naru took a breath of relief and fell to his knees with me.

"_He's a hard one to fight off. You did really good." _

I took a long inhale of air before moving back slightly to look at his face. I blushed at the praise.

"What happened? I felt so heavy and cold. I could barely breathe!" He was very quiet for a moment, looking out into the darkness past the astral plane.

"_Mai, do you see that darkness over there where no spirits dwell?" _I looked behind me and nodded. "_This astral plane is safe, but beyond it is the world of lost and dangerous spirits. The man, Toshiro, was trying to lure your wondering spirit away from the astral plane. That's how he killed them." _He shook his head, "_Mai, it's too dangerous. You need to leave this house. He's targeting you." _

I grasped his shoulders and pushed myself fully back. I was startled for a moment when I realized the eyes I was staring into were not as blue as the real Naru's. I shook my head, "Absolutely not! I will not leave this case! This is Akihiko's first case and he is so excited about wanting to make you proud!"

He closed his eyes and sighed, _"Alright, but you have to stay by me at all times. I don't care what I say, make sure you are never alone."_

I pouted, "Okay."

He moved me to lay down on the warmth of the astral plane. I found myself again staring into the grey-blue of Dream Naru's eyes. _No matter how tired I feel, I have to ask. _

"Naru?"

He smiled kindly back at me, "Yes?"

"Your eyes…They are so blue outside of my dreams, but here they are a more greyish-blue. You are so so kind to me here and you always smile. Why?"

And the look he gave me nearly tore my soul to pieces.

"_Mai…I am…I can't. Just, listen to me." _His soft voice shook slightly. He took a deep breath, "_The Naru outside the dream is not the Naru in the dream. The Naru you love is different than I am, but exactly the same. I know that makes no sense, but it's not my place to tell you. There is a lot you don't know, but just know that right now the Naru you know in reality loves you so much, even more than I do. He just doesn't know how to show it." I could see he was trying so hard to stop his lip from trembling. "Mai, please, do me this one request. Whatever he does or whatever it may seem. Please keep loving him." _

Sleepily, I reached up to brush his cheek. "I don't understand, but I promise."

"_Thank you…"_

**Sunday. January 18****th****. 9:44 a.m.**

The first thing I felt was the stream of tears coming down my face. _That…That was definitely not the Naru I know. But I will keep my promise, and I won't pressure either Dream Naru or Naru about it. _

I slowly sat up, looking around at the empty room. _They didn't wake me up? _I stood up and stretched out my aching joints. I went over to the window, arms crossed, staring out at the morning sun through the trees.

_But whatever is wrong, must be tearing both of them apart. _

**Sunday. January 18****th****. 1:29 p.m.**

I walked into base, clipboard in hand. Lin was sitting at a chair listening to last night's recordings, he briefly acknowledged me. My eyes wondered to one of the computer screens, Monk and Ayako were doing small exorcisms around the house with Masako guiding them. _I really wish I could do something._ Akihiko and Naru were sitting together at the computer monitors doing research. Akihiko heard me enter and whipped around with a large smile on his face.

"Hey Mai!"

"Hey, hey! Naru, here are the temperature readings for the ground floor and this floor. I didn't go in the attic or the basement." He read through the data.

"Mai I want you to go check readings in the basement."

I shivered at the thought of going in that creepy place. _Make sure you are never alone. _

"Okay…Akihiko want to come with me? I'll show you how to record the temperatures." I suggest, really not wanting to go alone. The teen looks to Naru for confirmation. He nods his head.

"Alrighty Mai!"

I hesitated to open the basement door, but proceeded on in anyway.

"Alright Akihiko, look at the thermometer and tell me what you see."

"It says 8 degrees Celsius…Wait…Now it says 5…"

I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. There was a loud moaning sound followed by a creaking noise.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

The ground started shaking as the floor below started to crack.

"Akihiko come here!" I scream. He ran over to me and I squeezed the boy closed to me as the ground collapsed below us.

.

.

.

I woke up with a pounding headache and a weight on my leg. Akihiko, not too far away from me, laid on the ground unconscious, but unharmed. I sighed in relief. _Thank god he's okay. _I felt around me and the weight on my legs was the debris from the collapsed floor.

"Oooooh… That has to be broken…Akihiko, wake up!" I reached out and tried to shake the boy. He stirred and shot up in shock.

"My head! What happened?!" He looked wild with panic around us.

"The ceiling…collapsed…beneath us…" I wheezed. _My chest hurts too._

He crawled over to where I was and reached out for me.

"H-hold on I think I have a small flashlight." I heard him fiddling through his pockets until a bright light shone into my eyes. "O-oh my god, Mai!" He yelped, looking at my crushed leg.

"Shhh…it's okay…" The atmosphere around us was strange. I didn't like talking because our voice didn't echo. It was like being absorbed into the darkness around us.

"What do I do?"

"F-first take m-my hand and d-don't let go." I instantly felt a warmth flowing through my hand. "S-second, we need t-to find a way to t-take the w-weight off my leg."

"That is too heavy for me to lift!" He panicked. I squeezed his hand and he took a deep breath.

"Remember y-you have your P-PK." I could hear him about to protest but I squeezed his hand yet again and he stopped. "Look at me. I know you can do it. Concentrate your energy and move it with your will."

"O-okay."

"Okay. N-no matter w-what sounds I make. Y-you need to stay focused on the debris so it doesn't fall. I know you can do it."

I could feel his hand heating up. Slowly, the mix of concrete and wood lifted from my leg. I screamed in pain and I could feel his hand shaking.

"You got this! Just a bit more!" I sobbed as my crushed bones painfully adjusted to the release of pressure. I heard a smash and a lot of panting, from me or Akihiko, I can't say. Probably both. My heart thumped wildly in my chest.

Akihiko started to sob, "Don't ever make me hear that painful noise from you again!"

I sobbed with him, soothingly stroking his hair, "I-I'm s-sorry… I-It's okay…" I managed to calm down. "Akihiko…listen to me….I need you just to scan the flashlight around at our surroundings." He did so, and what the light from the flashlight reviled was shocking. From the opposite side of the room there was a tunnel, and around the room, were just lines of refrigerators.

"R-Refrigerators?" He moved to go explore, but I yanked him down to me. I didn't like this. He could not see what was in those. I had a strong suspicion, but he didn't need to see that.

"Don't you l-leave my side. And don't look i-in one of t-those. D-do you h-hear me?" He squeezed my hand in response. He curled up beside me and shook.

"Mai, I can feel it. It's getting colder."

"Shhh…" I turned my head and glared into the darkness. "Leave us alone!" I yelled with all my might.

**You're so pretty. Pretty, pretty. Like my mommy was. I want you pretty forever. Frozen forever in time. **

Before I could respond there was a male scream and then the temperature rose slightly.

**People are coming to get you. **

This voice is different. It was feminine. "Thank you…" I weakly responded. There was a golden light and a light-hearted laugh.

**No, thank you.**

"Mai!"

I mustered all of my strength to respond.

"Naru!"


	6. Freezing

So I planned on uploading this on Christmas, but I totally owe you guys. :)

This is all fluff between Naru and Mai (sorry if it seems a bit ooc). So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **In my dreams, maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday. January 18<strong>**th****. 3:19 p.m.**

"We're…here!" I wheezed. _It really hurts to breath. I hope he gets down here soon. I just want…to see him so, so much. _I heard Akihiko's breaths shallow slightly. "H-Hurry…"

"Mai, Lin and I are coming down to get you. Don't move!"

"Mmm…" I felt black spots swarm my vision. _No, not yet._ I yelped when I felt someone touch my face. I batted the air in front of me to try to get the unknown person away.

"Shh, Mai, it's me." He voice was really close to me. I could barely see him. I felt myself start to sob.

"Ahhngh…N-Naru…Akihiko, w-where's he?" I started to panic when I didn't feel his hand in mine, "I-I told him not t-to let g-go!" I trembled.

"Lin has him, he'll be okay. Calm down, shhh…" I felt soft hands brush away the hair from my face.

"It's so c-cold anddh my c-chest huuurts… Everything hurtsss…" I weakly sob.

"Mai, don't talk." He whispered. I felt completely delirious. _Everything hurts._

"My sweet, sweet Naru. You c-came for m-me."

I faintly heard Monk's voice yell from somewhere.

"We can't! Her leg is too badly broken!" Naru yelled back. "We have to find a way to-." I brushed my hand against his face. Which just happened to be over his lips here. I was too out of it to care.

"Dark, dark tunnel. There…" He shone the flashlight behind him, and there was the small tunnel from earlier. He looked extremely conflicted for a moment. Then he took two broken planks of wood, placed them near my leg, and wrapped his jacket tightly around them. "Nnngh…" I moan in pain.

"Takagawa! There's a tunnel here, tell Lin I'm taking it!" He yelled. The more feminine voice yelled back, not liking that idea. But Naru ignored it. "This may feel a bit weird, I promise it will all be over soon." As soon as he picked me up, the nerves in my leg shot in pain. I weakly yelped in pain.

"Aaaah…Naru…" He adjusted me slightly, and stepped over a refrigerator.

"Shh, Mai. I'm sorry, darling." He whispered in English. At that point I really didn't care, I just wanted him to talk more to me in that voice.

"Keep…Talking…Please?" It was pathetic, I know. I don't know why I was acting like this. Maybe the excruciating pain was talking.

"About what?"

"A-Anything."

He took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have sent either of you down here. Takagawa and Miss Matsuzaki were told by Masako they should exorcise the diary you and Akihiko found. As soon as the exorcisms started, the house started to shake. There was a massive temperature drop in the basement and when the shaking stopped, the two of you on film disappeared." The walk seemed like it was going on forever. A dim light suddenly shone. "We're almost there Mai, stay awake."

"I-I am. I am l-listening to you. I-I like hearing y-you talk."

"I'm sorry."

"D-don't blame y-yourself. It w-wasn't your fault the last c-case we had with A-Akihiko and it's not your f-fault now."

"Naru!" A voice yelled out.

"Lin! We're fine!"

"I have the car pulled up! Let's get her to the hospital!"

"Nngh…Naru…I'm so sleepy." I whine as he carefully set me in the back of the car. I briefly saw we walked out of a large pipe like tunnel. I felt Naru carefully set my head on his lap. He stroked my cheek. I could see his entire soul through his eyes. _He looks so broken. _

"You have a concussion. Don't sleep yet, okay?" Naru sighed in agitation, "Lin drive faster. Shes bleeding."

"If I drive any faster, I'll crash. We're almost there."

"E-Everyone is okay?" I suddenly had the flashback of Akihiko on the ground unconscious. Tears blurred my vision.

To my shock, Naru lightly kissed my forehead. "They're fine. Just stay awake." I breathed, a bit painfully, in relief.

Everyone was okay.


	7. Warmth

*****completely breaks down as my second story is done*

Holy crap thank all of you. Like every single one of my reviewers. I love you!

(I want to address that, yes, I did post a story up, but I deleted it because I really needed to revise it.)

There will be a sequel to this...more like a direct sequel to Fairy Tales. This one could be read on its own with mentions of Fairy Tales, like a side story. But the next one will be more _direct_ if that makes sense.

I hope everyone had a good Christmas! ;3

**Disclaimer: **Heeheehee...

* * *

><p><strong>January.<strong>

"Oh my god, Mai!"

"Stay with us…"

"Quit asking me questions and help her!"

.

.

"Stabilize her leg. It's crushed, but repairable."

"Doctor, her heart rate is rising!"

"There's a clot in her leg, go in and remove it!"

.

.

"Well?"

"We couldn't find any living kin. Who are you people to her?"

"Does it really matter?"

"I'm her boss, tell me everything you know."

"It was a pulmonary embolism in her leg, it clotted and we had to go in to remove it."

"Prognosis?"

"She will most likely make a full recovery."

.

.

"…Monk left a few minutes ago with Ayako. They'll be back shortly."

"Akihiko, shouldn't you call your mother?"

"Naru…What did the doctor tell you?"

"She'll be fine."

.

.

Beep.

Beep.

_What's that sound?_

"Mai…Please wake up…" _Akihiko? Oh, please don't cry._

"It's all my fault…"

"Hnnnn…." I felt my fingers twitch. A sharp gasp echoed the room.

"M-Mai?! Naru! Lin! M-Monk! Ayako! Masako!" He yelled. There was frantic movement and the door repeatedly slammed open.

"She made a noise and moved!" I heard him say. I felt a bunch of light touches on both of my arms. _It's like they're trying to keep me grounded. _

"Hmmmnh."

"That's it, Mai." With that encouragement I tried to move my hand again. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Monk, Ayako, Masako, and Akihiko staring down at me.

"Ghuys?" I felt hot tears pour down my face. "Norru? Liin?"

"We're all here, Mai, it's okay now." Ayako said soothingly, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Masako cried in relief, "We are so glad you woke up." Monk just stroked my hair and held my hand. Akihiko was too incoherent to understand as he burred his face in my neck. I could feel his tears drip onto my shoulders. _They're all here. _I felt my heart race in joy, and I started to sob.

"Ahh, I-I am sooh glahd yourh all heere."

_My family…I love you all so much!_

**January.**

I wasn't told anything after I woke up. We were just so overjoyed in each other, at the time it didn't really even matter. I saw Lin smiling and Naru's face completely de-tensed and relaxed. After while they all just sat there talking to me. Ayako said she had to leave because she needed a warm shower from all that crying and stressing out. Monk said he needed to clean up as well, they only left the hospital a few times after I was brought in by them and admitted.

Masako sat by for a little while and patted Akihiko on the back while holding my hand. She suddenly got a call from her agent that she had to step outside for. Akihiko stayed curled up next to me while I ran my fingers through his brunette hair.

"Akihiko, you look so thin. Did you eat anything?"

"Hmm." He responded. _So, no. He's so thin, I just want to take him to a buffet. _ I looked over to Lin. The teen seemed to like him.

"Lin? I know cafeteria food is nasty, but would you take him to eat something please." Lin smiled a little and nodded. Akihiko popped his head up at this.

"Absolutely not!" He looked frantically between Lin and I.

I shook my head and pleaded, "I'm awake now, so there is no need to worry. Please go eat something." He gave me a reluctant look before hopping off the hospital bed. He crossed his arms and walked out with Lin. Now all who was left was Naru and I. _Naru hasn't said a word this entire time. _He sat on a chair to my left just looking out the window the entire time. It completely broke my heart.

"Naru…" I felt like crying all over again._ Is he mad at me? _I could see him take a deep breath. "Say something?"

"I can understand…If you don't want to work for me anymore." That was not what I expected. _What is he saying?_ "I've gotten you hurt so many times, and this time you and Akihiko nearly died because I sent you both somewhere without myself. I'm sorry."

"Naru," _I just want to see his eyes. Show me what you're feeling. _"Look at me. Look at me and talk to me." He seemed to hesitate before turning slowly toward me. His face looked set in stone, but his eyes, they looked so broken. I saw a flash of memories of when I was in the car. _I can barely remember anything. But I remember the look on his face. That broken look. _"You did nothing wrong. Don't blame yourself, you didn't fail me or anyone else." He tilted his head to the side (which I found completely adorable) and slowly nodded.

"I can barely remember anything. How long was I out for?"

"You were unconscious for a week now. The shelter was exorcised that night when Takigawa and Miss Matsuzaki preformed exorcisms on the diary. It seemed the ghosts haunting the building were attached to that diary. We notified the police of the refrigerators in the cave-."

I giggled a little bit at that, "They never seem to question us if we find unusual things, do they?"

He smiled, soft and real and beautiful.

"Tell me, how was Akihiko that night? He fell with me and…" I gulped remembering his paranoid and pained face. The smile turned into a frown.

"Lin was able to get Akihiko out of the cave in because he wasn't hurt as bad as you. Miss Matsuzaki, Takigawa, and Miss Hara drove him to the hospital before we got you here. They said he had a mild case of anemia, dehydration, and a dislocated wrist. I can assume the anemia and dehydration were from his use of his PK-making him more powerful than I originally suspected. The dislocated wrist…If you hadn't protected him before the fall, it could have been a lot worse."

I sighed in relief, only glad it was minor injuries.

"…And I got quite an earful from his mother. I can say, I hadn't been lectured like that in a long time." He joked as he bit his thumb. "In the end she was relieved to know we were all okay." I laughed. A good, hard laugh. The type of laugh you make when you actually want to cry at the same time.

_Everyone is okay._

**Tuesday. February 3rd. 1:09 p.m.**

"Ack! These crutches are a pain!" I yelp, crushing my un-casted big toe. Akihiko diligently came up and helped me move to sit the SPR couch. "Thank you." I grunt out, trying to catch my breath.

"Just be glad you are not in that wheelchair anymore." Naru said, coming out of his office to check on the noise. "I'm not surprised you managed to hurt yourself with those."

I stick my tongue out, "They are very hard to maneuver and walk at the same time!" Once I was released from the hospital, Akihiko came by every day during and after work to make sure I was okay and getting my pain medication. _He's such a sweetheart._

"Oh yes, multitasking and concentrating does seem to escape you." Naru bluntly states, walking over to Lin's office before I could say anything. _He is NOT a sweetheart. That jerk. I'm actually a great multitasker. _I pout. Akihiko laughs at the face I made and sits down beside me.

"I don't think he means it."

I sigh, "No he means it."

"I think he's just trying to get you riled up so you react to him." He winks.

I blush and slap a hand over her mouth, "No way!"

"Yeah way!" He voice came out muffled, "Guys do that because we think it's cute." He smiles wider at my growing blush.

"Shhhh he'll hear you." I whisper mortified.

"Hear what?" A baritone voice says. I nearly jumped out of my skin. _Oh gosh the stealth that man possesses. _

"Nothing! Gee I wonder what." I give a pointed look to Akihiko. He shrugs and stands up.

"I'll make some tea for you Mai, be right back!" _A wild Akihiko escapes. _He ignored our antics and sat down across from me.

"Lin has just informed me that the owner plans to demolish the shelter." I was about to retort in anger but her continued, "And build a new one. In the meantime, he will rent a large home and use it as a shelter. This came for you in the mail as well, Mai." He reaches in his coat pocket and hands me the unopened letter. He nods before leaving into his office. I tear open the envelope and open it up.

.

_Ms. Mai Taniyama, _

_You didn't have to sit down and talk to me. You didn't have to share your lunch with me. You didn't have to ask my name. And you didn't have to offer your help. You could have walked right on by mumbling about dirty homeless people. But you didn't. Without your help and your kindness I wouldn't know where I'd be today. Thank you for doing what you did, out of the kindness of your heart. One day you'll find happiness, little lady, it comes when we least expect it. You certainly deserve it. Especially with that handsome man. If my wife were alive today, she would have loved you. I miss her very much. So thank you for letting me see that light in someone else. We may never meet again, but I would like to think we will. _

_Thank you._

_Shinobu Yamamoto _

.

I covered my mouth in shock. _These words are so kind. _

"Whatcha doing?" Akihiko asks, bouncing back into the room with two tea cups in hand. I fold the letter back up and place it in my pocket. He set the tea cups down and sat down next to me.

"I was reading a letter."

"What did it say?"

I just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloopers:<strong>

**.**

"Naru," _I just want to see his eyes. Show me what you're feeling. _"Look at me. Look at me and talk to me." He seemed to hesitate before turning slowly toward me. I whisper, "Notice me senpai..."

.

"Whatcha doing?" Akihiko asks, bouncing back into the room with two tea cups in hand. I fold the letter back up and place it in my pocket. He set the tea cups down and sat down next to me.

"Oh, Hi Isabella!"

.

"Naru…" I felt like crying all over again._ Is he mad at me? _I could see him take a deep breath. "Say something?"

"They said you're pregnant..."

I gasped.

.

"Shhhh he'll hear you." I whisper mortified.

"Hear what?" A baritone voice says. I nearly jumped out of my skin. _Oh gosh the stealth that man possesses._

_"_I told Akihiko on our plans to get married."

Naru nods in approval.

.

"Shhhh he'll hear you." I whisper mortified.

"Hear what?" A baritone voice says. I nearly jumped out of my skin. _Oh gosh the stealth that man possesses. _I sighed, knowing I really wont get out of this one.

"Well...We were just making our plans for world domination."

Naru stares blankly at us, "So the usual stuff?"

"Yup."

.


End file.
